The present invention relates to a tie clip, and more particularly to such a tie clip, which can conveniently be fastened to the knot of a necktie being fastened to the collar of the user""s shirt to decorate the knot and protect the knot against contamination, enabling the necktie to be quickly adjusted to the desired length.
A necktie is a garment accessory worn round the neck and tied in front. However, it is complicated to wear a necktie round the neck. One may have to give several trials before adjusting the necktie to the best-fit length. Further, frequently tying a necktie in a knot may cause the necktie permanently wrinkled, and the necktie tends to be contaminated when tying the necktie in a knot.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a tie clip, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a tie clip for necktie, which decorates the tie of a necktie. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tie clip for necktie, which protects the knot of the necktie against contamination. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tie clip for necktie, which enables the user to adjust the length of the necktie easily and quickly. According to the present invention, the tie clip comprises a shell, and a clip for securing the shell to the knot of a necktie, the shell having a flat body and two symmetrical wings turned backwards and then inwards toward each other from two opposite sides of the body, the wings being spaced from each other by a gap and defining with the body a receiving space having a narrow bottom mouth for receiving the knot of the necktie, the clip comprising a base frame fixedly fastened to the body of the shell inside the receiving space, the base frame having an upper clamping arm and two lower clamping arms, and a hook coupled to the upper clamping arm and the two lower clamping arms of the mounting frame and turned between a first position where the shell is allowed to be attached to the knot of the necktie, and a second position where the hook is hooked on the knot of the necktie to secure the shell to the necktie. The knot of the necktie is maintained in a loose manner, so that the user can conveniently adjust the necktie to the desired length.